


300: Rise of Bangtan

by sass_monster (crayola_warpaint)



Category: Running Man RPF, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: All the shenanigans, Gen, OT14, OT7, One Big Dysfunctional Family, what more could you ask for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayola_warpaint/pseuds/sass_monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the 300th episode of "Running Man"</p>
            </blockquote>





	300: Rise of Bangtan

**Author's Note:**

> This is really spur of the moment and all over the place, but with the combo of Running Man and Bangtan members, I'm bound to go wild. ;)

The Running Man members gathered in a semi-circle around the cake in the center. It was finally time to commemorate the 6 years they spent together, 6 years of ups and downs, but every moment had been worth the effort, and not just for an extra laugh or more screen time.

Behind the members, nameplates covered the entire length of the wall; each nameplate had a sticker on top with the title of an episode. The sheer amount of nameplates showed how far the show and everyone had come. But they were actually just getting started and had a long way to go, as the production director (PD) introduced the episode.

“Today marks the 300th episode, and the theme is 7 versus 300. Every mission will relate to the number 300. Passing the missions earns you puzzle pieces that are important for the final mission.” It was going to be an ultimate test of teamwork. “We will start with the first mission, which is related to $3000. Each member will rip a sticker off a nameplate and answer a question about that particular episode. When everyone correctly answers one, the money will be rewarded. However, the cash prize amount is deducted every 10 seconds.”

At the end of their challenge, the members were clearly disappointed with the outcome. Still, they had the rest of the recording to look forward to.

“For the next segments, you’ll be paired with guests based on your compatibility.”

Exiting the building, the members speculated who the guests may be. They watched the approaching sleek black van, their anticipation growing until the doors finally slid open and revealed their guests.

“Bangtan Sonyeondan!”

After the announcement, the music started and the boys showcased a part of their new track “Fire.” Afterwards, Jongkook, Haha, and Gary demonstrated how idols danced in the old days, Jongkook featuring his hip hop spirit with his legendary “walking through an imaginary door dance.”

The Bangtan members introduced themselves and from there, everyone began trying to find the connections between the partners since they were compatible in some manner.

First up was Jaesuk and Hoseok. They talked a lot, they were dance machines, they lit up a room with their presence.

Sukjin and Jin. They were the eldest, they were clumsy at times, they were humorous in their own way.

Kwangsoo and Jimin. They were part of the maknae line, they were the perfect targets for teasing, they were attentive and caring.

Jihyo and Yoongi. They slept a lot, they were hardworking, they were the ace in their respective fields.

Gary and Taehyung. They were known for their unique charm, they had a “blank look” at times, they were both Mr. Random Capable (or just plain random).

Jongkook and Jungkook. No words were necessary to explain, there were an overwhelming amount of complaints about this power couple.

Haha and Namjoon. Aside from being rappers, there didn’t seem to be other apparent comparisons.

“Womanizer? Per—” Kwangsoo blurted, pausing as Haha threw him a dirty look. Haha’s wife Byul was watching this broadcast. He had “confessed” to several female guests, but that was in the past. When the PD didn’t correct Kwangsoo, however, Kwangsoo apologized quickly before he got hit by any of the members for speaking about it in the first place.

Next, the guests showed their charm to their partners.

Hoseok broke out in various girl group dances, and Jaesuk couldn’t help but join in the fun.

Jin launched an aegyo assault that made Sukjin flustered, the latter denying that the tips of his ears were turning red.

Jimin flipped in the air a couple of times while Kwangsoo clapped like a seal in awe.

Yoongi wondered what Jihyo would enjoy, when he pulled out a chain necklace from his pocket. “You like this chain? 3 dollars.” With his use of English, it was as if he was trying to sound like a generous foreigner. The Running Man members chimed in that Jihyo would happily take the deal if the necklace was authentic gold.

Taehyung displayed his acting skills, except the scene he delivered wasn’t a monologue. He spoke back and forth, switching between his normal voice and falsetto.

Jungkook dropped to the ground, doing pushups. Meanwhile, Jongkook pointed out certain techniques that would help him get the most out of the workout.

Namjoon demonstrated how quickly he could rap without even having to catch his breath much or interrupting his flow, proving why he was called Rap Monster.

As everyone got acquainted with their partners, they headed to their first mission, which somehow dealt with 300 meters. The ground was lined with paper, 300 meters total, divided into 10-cm-long spaces for hangul characters. At the mention of writing an essay within 30 minutes as a group effort, Namjoon was pushed to the front to start writing his share of characters. It turned out that the members had to stop Namjoon from thinking too deeply and being all philosophical. As for Jimin, his neat handwriting must be an indicator that he wasn’t writing quickly enough. Everyone needed to be more like Jihyo and leave spaces between characters whenever they could as they strung sentences together. Thankfully they finished with a few minutes to spare and collected the first puzzle piece.

For the second mission, they arrived at a banquet hall. The first thing they feasted their eyes on was rows among rows of bowls, 300 bowls. Jin heaved a sigh of relief, and his left eye stopped twitching as much. Though he hadn’t spoken up about it, he had wondered when they would be fed during filming.

“This mission is an eating relay. All members will take turns eating as much as they can. The goal is to finish the 300 bowls within 30 minutes. Whomever eats the last bowl when time is up, whether it’s the 300th bowl or not, will receive _this_ for your pair to be used at a later mission.” The PD held up a card with the Running Man logo, not saying whether it was an advantage or a penalty.

Jin eagerly started, while everyone else could only watch in shock. It wasn’t surprising when he combined the contents of bowls that had bite-sized pieces, but the larger bowls didn’t even deter him. He folded the slab of steak and inhaled it in one mouthful. Along with Jin, Jongkook took one for the team, eating foods he would have avoided on any other day, especially the chocolates. While they were unable to win their second puzzle piece for the group, Jin ended up with the card, for better or for worse.

The third mission dealt with 300 boxes of ramyeon in an otherwise empty field. “For this mission, you will be moving boxes into you and your partner’s area, which is marked by colored tape, corresponding to your assigned colors*, on all four sides. This square is your safe zone and once you get boxes in this area, no other pair can take them. However, for every time that your or your partner’s nametag is ripped, the safe zone will be nullified for 30 seconds and the boxes will be free for anyone to take. Once the 300 boxes are distributed, the goal is to build the tallest tower within 15 minutes. The winning pair will earn the second puzzle piece from the previous mission and a clue for themselves regarding the final mission.”

When the cue was given, Yoongi dashed ahead, not bothering to use one of the provided carts to transfer as many boxes as possible. He scored first for him and Jihyo and was glad that he decided to grab the boxes by hand.

Hoseok piled 10 boxes into a cart and he began tugging. “This is heavier than I thought!” he shrieked. No sooner than he had said that, the cart was raided by other Running Man members.  

In the distance, Sukjin wailed as his nametag was ripped within a minute of the game starting. “Won’t you let me have one box of ramyeon?”  

“Race start!”

**Author's Note:**

> *Jaesuk & Hoseok - grasshopper green   
> *Sukjin & Jin - princess pink  
> *Kwangsoo & Jimin - pure yellow   
> *Jihyo & Yoongi - purple swag   
> *Gary & Taehyung - proceed with caution orange   
> *Jongkook & Jungkook - sparta red  
> *Haha & Namjoon - light blue represent   
> \--  
> See you next week, viewers!


End file.
